1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a system for exchanging data between a terminal and access means via a telephone network, which terminal comprises
a line-interface to be coupled to said telephone network, PA1 a processor coupled to said line-interface, and PA1 a terminal-memory coupled to said processor, PA1 at least one access point to be coupled to said telephone network, and PA1 at least one server to be coupled to said access point via a data connection. PA1 a line-interface to be coupled to said telephone network, PA1 a processor coupled to said line-interface, and PA1 a terminal-memory coupled to said processor, PA1 at least one access point to be coupled to said telephone network, and PA1 at least one server to be coupled to said access point via a data connection. PA1 a line-interface to be coupled to said telephone network, PA1 a processor coupled to said line-interface, and PA1 a terminal-memory coupled to said processor, PA1 at least one access point to be coupled to said telephone network, and PA1 at least one server to be coupled to said access point via a data connection.
which access means comprise
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such a system, with said terminal for example being a personal computer, with said access means for example being formed by an access provider and a service provider, and with said telephone network being for example an analog or an ISDN network, is of common general knowledge. Said line-interface comprises for example a modem card or an ISDN board, and said terminal-memory comprises for example a harddisk drive and/or a floppydisk drive. When using said system, for example for exchanging e-mail messages via INTERNET, each user is treated in the same way.
This system is disadvantageous, inter alia, because of not being user friendly.